


一夜情对象意外怀孕找上门来（三）

by 1wendy1_1



Category: xb - Fandom, 信白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wendy1_1/pseuds/1wendy1_1





	一夜情对象意外怀孕找上门来（三）

韩信将醉了的人横抱起，扛在肩上，由不得他挣扎，直接丢在了卧室松软的床上。  
李白刚用一只手肘撑起身子，被韩信抓住脚腕，向韩信的方向拉扯的更近一步，让他再次失了重心，仰倒在床上，韩信迎面压在李白身上，他的腿便是顺其自然的直接搭在了韩信腰上，而对方的硬物几乎是抵在了穴口处。  
双目对视之间，隔空短短的几厘米，呼吸沉重，信息素里带着些许的酒精味道铺在脸上。  
除去韩信扎眼的红色发丝，对方是一张会惹得小姑娘尖叫的脸，室内遍布的信息素之间，李白故意眨了眨眼，隐去了他漏了半拍的心跳和愈渐加重的呼吸。  
李白稍稍挪动下身子，耳畔传来韩信的声音，“别乱动。”  
他才发觉自己动一下便是在摩擦着对方下体的性器，嘴角微微一扬，眼角处仿佛染上一丝红晕。  
“不行。”，他如此说，昏暗之中的声音更具诱惑的吸引力，犹如伊甸园中引诱的低语，自知就此沦陷。  
“这么热情，一会别哭着叫痛。”边说边舔舐着李白脖颈，啃咬上漂亮完美的锁骨，看着白皙的肤色上留下满意的殷红痕迹。伸出右手，拇指轻轻的碾过后颈上的腺体，李白只觉得被触碰过的腺体，发烫般的烧起来，犹如酒后不清醒的意识，更加的渴望信息素的交合。  
右手隔着薄透的衬衣沿着脊骨一路向下，在衣服的纤维纹络中细细摩挲，感受的到凹凸有致的骨骼，顺滑的肌肤，伺机搂住omega精练的腰身，颀长的手指找到舒适的位置捏了一把，omega不适的扭动一下腰身，挣扎未果。  
韩信抽出左手，自上而下的耐着性子解开一个个扣子，半开的衣衫露出胸前白皙的皮肤和半遮掩的粉嫩乳尖，肉眼可见胸膛在呼吸翕张间规律的起伏。  
平日干净工整的白衬衣被揉搓在一旁，映着主人奶白的肤色，韩信轻轻揉搓着他的乳首，看着对方微微蹙起的眉头和嘴里隐忍而喷薄欲出的呻吟。  
唇瓣贴合，酒精消散殆尽，口里留下的味道只有属于Omega的甜腻，一样干净的味道，更加浓郁香甜。勾起李白柔软的舌头，在李白措手不及之间，截取只此一人的味道。沿腰骨向下的手褪去了碍事的衣物，揉搓上软嫩的臀瓣，身下的Omega身子轻轻颤抖反而被人抱的更紧，手指向更隐秘的穴口探去。  
被人不停歇的夺得口里的氧气，李白几近挣扎的缺氧，索性韩信此时放开了他。  
“唔……”虽然做好了心里准备，但手指伸进后穴内时，依旧是重重的不适感，其中夹杂些许酸麻。  
手指绞进穴内，内里早就湿润温热无疑。再次加进了一根手指，依然被通道紧紧的裹住，黏稠的液体再次的增多，韩信手指轻轻微动一下，便是更多的汁液，引得李白轻轻的颤抖，看着面前人微微颤动的睫毛，他开口说，“阿白，怪不得这么热情，里面已经好湿。”  
“嗯…给我…”李白抬起眼，碧色的眼眸里水汽漫横，蒙上层薄薄的琢磨不清的水雾，染上了情欲愈加的好看，同样染上情欲的微颤声音也是耐人寻味。  
“要什么？”韩信抽出了手指，连带出缕缕银丝，扶住自己是性器，在穴口处磨蹭挑逗李白，并耐性的继续问着他。  
“要你进……唔……”话还未说完，便被韩信措不及防的顶进了深处，音调徒然升高一调，断断续续的流漏出呻吟声。  
Omega的第二性征使得他有着柔软，更易填满的身躯。李白边使自己适应韩信的动作，边断断续续的控诉，“慢点……”  
韩信却并没有手下留情的意思，被不断的顶入，却是每次肠壁都能完好的包裹住性器的形状。粘液不断的分泌出来，让每次的进入变得畅行无比，次次的抽插都是尽根没入，又狠又深，没有给他丝毫喘息的机会。  
吞入性器的每一下都给李白无法形容的快感传来，肌肤染上了动情的红色，两种费洛蒙在狭小的房间里毫无保留的坦露，浓稠到翻腾不动。  
韩信将李白翻过身，后入的操干能被顶入的更深更能令omega缴械。韩信双手抓住手感极佳的精瘦的腰部，一次次的撞入，温暖湿润的地方本能的咬住Alpha的性器，贪婪的吸吮，渴求的更多。  
炽热潮湿的肠壁和轻微颤抖的吸吮都令韩信十分受用。李白将脸埋进枕头里，小声的呻吟，穴口被撑开的感觉极其微妙，酸麻而充实。来回抽插的性器摩擦着他敏感的肠壁，又带来难以言说的快感。  
韩信的手指再次触碰上颈处的腺体，呼出的气体喷在敏感的腺体上，滚烫的舌尖舔舐而过，微凉的牙齿抵在皮肉间，放佛下一刻犬牙就会咬破腺体，留下一个属于自己的标记。  
这时，李白犹如触电般灵敏的躲过alpha口中的尖牙，omega的本能让他渴望这个信息素切合的alpha的标记，但他自己仍明白，这不是一个合适的标记。  
韩信察觉到了李白的动作，平静的掰过对方雪白的下巴，咬住嫣红的下唇，情欲缠绵的喘息间，灵巧的舌头滑了进来，舔舐他每一寸的口腔内壁，汲取一丝丝的馥郁甜腻的信息素。  
alpha更进一步的加快速度，每每一下便都抵在了李白最敏感的地方。没有什么花式的技巧，只是横行的冲撞。这样的毫无章法的顶撞，却令李白每一下都无法抗拒，像溺在水中般的脱力，又是海浪一下下的拍打在沙滩上。手指攥紧了身下的床单，腰背是无意识的抬起，恍惚的令他接受高潮的快感，眼前模糊一片却能感到Alpha满满的令他安心的信息素。  
“嗯，唔…”喉咙里发出令李白自己都不可思议的呻吟声，他张开漫着水气的双目，开口依旧是这粘稠的声线。  
在欢愉喘息中，仿佛一切都沉醉在水渍声里化成镜花水月，遗失在一片飘然中。  
韩信看着李白白皙的脸颊上泛着高潮过后余温的潮红，眸子脉脉如丝和他对视，碧波澄澈里倒映出他的身影。  
这个人，一切都太贴合他的胃口，更是激起了他原始的本能。  
标记他。  
此时此刻韩信心底翻腾汹涌而出的最真切的想法，最真实的占有欲。  
标记他，让他所有的一切属于为自己。  
尚未在发情期的omega的生殖腔是关闭的，韩信慢慢的在李白体内仔细搜寻，终于刮擦到了闭合的生殖腔口的软肉，稍稍一碰便引得李白微微蹙起眉心，挠在心里般，令李白慌了神色，“别碰那……”  
“哦？”韩信见人不寻常的反应，他故作惊讶，身下却一点点的开发腔口，许久才撬开一条小缝，止不住的汁水涌出来，“看来你的身子很欢迎我。”  
李白没管什么韩信调情的话，事实上，被强制打开生殖腔对他还是过于勉强，酸痛感由着脊椎遍布全身，冷汗从额头渗出来，濡湿了褐色的发丝，龇着牙沉默半天才回答韩信，“痛…太深了…”  
即使有润滑的液体不断的分泌出来，但刚刚被撞开缝隙的生殖腔依旧排外的排斥着韩信，弄得韩信自己也卡得难受。  
韩信抚平他的背，一边一点点顶着穴口，一边安慰李白，“放松，打开它。”  
李白尽力的放松自己的身体，依然无法做出附和的动作，韩信刚挤进一点，却是更进一步的疼痛。并非发情期的狭窄的入口无法承受住alpha粗大的性器，细密如针的痛觉传来，生理泪水沿着脸颊滑落，眼角微微发红摇着头，颤抖的声音断断续续说，“不…不行…打不开……”  
窗口的月光顺着未完全合上的窗帘稀落斑驳的映在李白脸上，脸颊上尚未滑落的泪珠折射出柔和的光影，韩信伸出手，拇指抹去水痕。  
韩信认输了。强迫打开未发情期omega的生殖腔实属勉强。  
他抽离了湿热宽敞的隐秘地方，腔口却没有立刻合上，留下一道虚掩缝隙，不知疲倦的流淌出液体。  
李白整个人如水里捞起一般，涔涔的汗珠沿发丝滴落，像一只搁浅残喘的鱼。  
下腹不再酸痛，反而在抽离腔口的一刻，软肉极力的吮吸，努力的挽留alpha，怅然若失的空虚落寞随之而来，似乎身体更渴望被贯穿夹杂着痛感和快感。  
“进来…”李白的声音有些沙哑，简短的话语令他担心韩信没有听得清楚，又重复了一遍，“我说…进来…”  
“你应该撒娇一点，”显然韩信对这种冷漠的语气不太满意，却再次磨上了那块软肉，李白心里的那根弦再次被勾上，迎接而来的是更多涌出的液体。  
“但是，我喜欢你。”  
Alpha边说边用力的挺入，腔内舒适的令他感喟，仿佛麻痹了所有的感官，只留下淋漓的欢愉在全身流窜。  
被深入的生殖腔并未传来预期的痛感，反倒是愉悦的快感涌来，他几近失声，张着嘴大口的呼吸，更加用力的环住韩信的肩。韩信又反复的顶弄几下，才得来爱人煽情的呻吟，艾艾断续，“…唔，太深了…啊…”  
深深浅浅的抽动几下，更多的汁液袭来，omega的肉穴本能的挽留他，紧紧的绞入更深，穴口处的嫩肉被插得外翻，留下晶莹的水光，黏稠的淫水在次次抽插中发白，快意一波波传开，李白本能的附和着韩信的动作，将两人再次推向高坡。直到宫口处被结完全的卡住，韩信将精液一点不漏的注进，填满这块繁衍生命的温床。  
韩信温热手掌捂上李白后颈出的腺体，轻微摩挲着微凉的肌肤，本能使他想张口咬上，令这个omega完全的染上自己的味道。但他并未顺从原始的本能，只是用力的揉搓几下。


End file.
